A Name
by nandosqueen
Summary: As punishment for his crimes against Midgard, Loki is sent to Earth, stripped of his powers until he has proven that he is worthy of his godly title. If you know Loki, that might take a while, and since a lot of people don't like being attacked by aliens, Loki will have to come up with a Human name for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**DImportant message at the end (in bold) kindly read it after you've finished, it would mean a lot! :) enjoy!**

* * *

"Loki, what you have done on Midgard is not acceptable. You have caused panic, and destructionand death to people who have done nothing to harm you. For these acts, and the act of treason of asgard, you will be punished." Odin spoke harshly.

Loki was standing in the great hall, surrounded by countless guards, no doubt all holding some sort of grugde against him.

Thor and Jane were standing a few feet away, heads low, awaiting what would become of the trickster.

Odin sat opposite of Loki, on that godforsaken throne of his. Loki glared at the man he once called his father.

"I'd expect nothing less of a king as great as yourself." He spat with sarcasm.

Thruth was, Loki hoped his father would have mercy. It may not seem like it, but he really wasn't fond of dying, either by death sentence or by rotting away in a cell.

"I am afraid that the weight of these crimes, the death and destruction you have caused,is to heavy to match. Therefore, as much as it pains me,you will be paying with your most valuable posession...Your life."

Odin said, wavering a bit at the end.

Loki's eyes widened. Really? He would have at least thought the man would have _some_ mercy on him. With a dim expression on his face, Odin gestured for the guards to take Loki away, who could not stand on his legs for a moment but tried his best  
/to

hide it.

"Wait!" Sounded a heavy voice from behind them.

Thor had left Jane and was running up to Odin. "Father, don't you think that that would be a bit much? I mean we all make mistakes."

Odin shook his head.

"Thor, this is standard procedure, i cannot do anything-"

"Sent him to Midgard!" Thor interrupted him. Loki's mouth almost fell open. Was Thor actually helping him?

Odin seemed to hesitate. But Thor pressed on, seeing that he had caught the Allfather's attention.

"Remove his powers and send him to Midgard like you did me, teach him some humility and Human ways. That way he'll learn his lesson and he'll learn about the humans he attacked." Thor said, trying anything to get his point across.

Loki began to shake his head. Never would he lose his powers, he would rather have the death sentence. He tried to break the gaurd's tight grip on him,but to no avail and screamed.

"I would rather die than live like those mortals!" He yelled, eyes fierce.

Odin ignored him and focused on Thor instead, who had made a good point. It would be good for Loki to be amongst those he wanted to rule, see that they are not as weak as he thought. Learn that Midgard was not as dull as he thought. Loki was still fightingthe  
guards until Odin suddenly stood up and walked over to them.

He stood face to face with Loki, staring him down intently. "Your brother has a point.-"

"He is not my brother, and you are not my father!" Loki interrupted him angrily.

Odin continued as nothing had happened.

"Thor has brought an alternative sentence under my attention. He has a valid point, it would do you good to live amongst Mortals for a while, learn some humility." Odin spoke, turning around.

Loki shook his head.

"No. I would rather parish in hell than live as Mortal on that puny planet. I will-"

"You will do nothing!" Odin yelled, cutting Loki off, who snapped his mouth shut with a deathly glare.

"I have made up my mind on the matter, you will be sent to Midgard under the same conditions as Thor. You will be able to come back when you are worthy of your title as god." He paused for a second, still staring Loki down.

"Something you arecurrently not worthy of." He said slowly before turning around again, dismissing the guards and telling Thor to take Jane back to Midgard.

Thor nodded as Odin sat down and stepped down, passing Loki as he did so. He shot him an apologetic look, Loki glaring at him in return.

when the two were alone, Odin spoke again.

"Since you know no one on Midgard, I will take the liberty to get you a place to stay and some money to get you started. You must, however do the rest by yourself."

Loki took a step forward.

"This is foolish! What-"

"When you get to Midgard, the key to your house will be in your pocket. In your house you will find anything you need to get by for a limited amount of time. Is that clear?"

"This is ridiculous! I will not-"

"Is that clear?!" Odin yelled impressively loud. Loki stopped mid-scentence and glared at the man for the tenth time today.

"Yes." He growled low, gritting his teeth. Odin grinned, clearly enjoying this a little too much and grabbed his staff.

Loki stared at it.

"Good. Then I wish you the best of luck Loki. May you come back soon." He said before tapping his staff on the ground.

Loki screamed, trying anything to stop it, but it was too late. Bright late swirled around him until he couldn't see anything anymore. A second later, he hears the chattering of people and the honking of car horns. He is not on Asgard anymore, that much  
hecould tell. A filthy smell fills his nose and he quickly opens his eyes.

He is in an alley, two high buildings on either side of him, and the street reeking of piss and alcohol. Beer bottles are sprawled everywhere and a few feet away sits a cat on top of a dumpster. He feels a little nauseous, he supposed from the teleportation,butthen  
he remembered that Odin said he would take his powers.

His blood ran cold at the thought and he hastily tried to do one of the simpeler spells. Nothing happened. He groaned, hitting a nearby dumpster, which hurt more than he anticipated. Humans were so fragile, so incrediblyweak.

He stepped forward, noticing his old robes were replaced by simple human clothing. His blood almost boiled, how dare he change his fine clothes for this garbage?

With a growl he continued down the alley, eventually reaching the busy street ahead. Buildings lined each side of the road and wide sidewalks with trees lay beside them. People were walking their dogs or talking to other people, and Loki eyes themsuspiciously.

He stood there for a few seconds, wondering where to go and what to do now, when he remembered what Odin had said about a key.

With a huff he stuffed his hands in the jeans and pulled out a key with a note.

 _The first building to your left is yours. - O_

Loki sighed and looked to his left, a not-too-small, not-too-big house in front of him. With heavy legs he walked over to te house and walked up the small stairs to the front door.

He out the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door to a cozy looking hallway.

Jackets and coats were hanging on a coat rack and diffrent pairs of shoes were messily dumped under it.

It was like he had been living here for a while, when in reality he was seeing this for the first time. Loki continued down the hallway, coming into a livingroom and kitchen. The room was spacious enough, but like a bathroom compared to the rooms inAsgard.

Bookshelves hung on the walls (mostly history, science or biology supposed odin must have done that on purpose.) and a TV was across from a comfortable looking sofa, with a coffeetable in the middle.

A dining table sat in the kitchen, and Loki stepped over to it, noticing an envelope.

He openend it and pulled out a letter, along with around fifty dollars in cash.

 _Loki, I have taken the liberty to get you a bank account, with some money to get you started. I do not know the value of Midgardian money, so Thor took the liberty of 'fixing it' as he put it, and ensured me One Million dollars would suffice. I have put iton the bank card you will also find in this envelope._

 _Good luck,_

 _\- O._

Loki laughed, One million dollars? What a fool was that man! It was clear Loki knew more of Midgard than his fool of a... Father.

Grabbing the cash, and leaving the card for now, he also grabbed his key and then walked out the door, slamming the thing shut behind him.

He walked out onto the sidewalk, ignoring the people that he passed. After a while of aimlessly roaming, he came across a small coffee shop. He knew coffee, when Thor returned from Midgard he wouldn't shut up about it. For a moment hesitated but then  
heshrugged and entered the small café. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

There were not many people in the small shop, only a girl behind the counter and about six people scattered around the few stalls and tables.

He walked up the the counter and looked at the girl for a moment, not sure how this worked on Midgard.

The girl shot him a smile. "Hello, welcome to Grammy's! Can I help you with anything?"

Loki found himself smiling at the girls enthousiasm.

"As a matter of fact you can, I will take a coffee please." He said. The girl nodded and scribbled down something on her little notepad.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No that would be it." He replied. The girl smiled again, going over to a machine and pushing some buttons to activate it.

"So you're from england then?" She said, to Loki's surprise. He hadnt expected herto make small talk.

"Yes I suppose so." He said uncertain. The girl laughed and put a cup under the machine.

"That's awesome, why'd you move here?" She continued.

"Family issues." Loki replied vaguely. The girls smile faded. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry." She said with a faint blush. She turned around again when the machine started beeping.

She handed him the cup. "D' want milk or sugar?" She asked.

Loki shook his head and turned around. The girl watched him walk to a table and shot him a curious look. What a strange man.

Loki looked up and saw the girl from behind the counter standing next to his table. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled again.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked. Loki shook his head and pointed to the seat opposite of him.

"To what do I owethe pleasure?" He said, watching as she sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"Well my shift is over, and since I'd probably just be bored at home, I thought i'd keep you company." She said.

Loki smiled again, putting the paper he found on the table down, not that there was anything interesting in it. Just some article about the attack in New York. Nothing that he didn't know already.

"My name's Melissa O'neil,but everyone calls me Mel." She said, extending a hand.

Loki took her handand shook it. "My name is..."

He suddenly realised he probably shouldn't use his real name, since many Humans probably _hated_ him for his actions, and he looked around swiftly, his eyes landing on a magazine with a headline: _Tom Cruise to star in new Mission Impossible movie!_

"My name is Tom,Hid...dle...ston?" He said, trying to make if sound convincing but ending up making it sound like a question.

"Well, nice to meet you Tom, have you been in New York long?"

Loki shook his head.

"Few days."

"Are you kidding me? A few days? Oh you must be totally lost in the neighboorhood! Have you made any friends already?"

Loki laughed and shook his head.

"Sadly I haven't." He said.

"Oh well, then today is your lucky day Tom Hiddleston because today you have officially made a friend!" She said laughing.

Loki smiled again, this human wasn't so bad.

"Oh you are going to love living in brooklyn! It's the best part to live in in New York, although some might argue about that, in my opinion it's great. Hey why don't give you a tour? I'll show you all my favorite spots and you can get usedto the  
neighbourhood."

 _She talks a lot though..._

Loki grinned.

"Well I suppose it would be good for me to know my way around..."

"Great! How about tomorrow? Say twelve 'o clock? Would that be okay?" When Loki nodded she smiled and picked up her things.

"Well see you tommorrow then!" She said with a small wave, and then turned around, about to exit the café.

Before she does however, she turns back one more time and grabs something out of her pocket. He slides it onto Loki's table.

"You can call me on this number if something comes up or something." She said, again a bit blushing.

Loki nodded and put the paper in his pocket.

He watched the girl exit the café and then stood up to pay for his coffee. He watched through the window as the girls crossed the street and almost bumped into another human.

Loki grinned and handed the man that now stood behind the counter the money.

 _Not so bad indeed._

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little fic I came up with! It was just a drabble that i got when i watched Crimson Peak and realised Tom Hiddleston could very well be the real Loki! So then i thought: what is Tom Hiddleston is just a name Loki came up with so he could live normally on earth? (because he was banished) what if Tom Hiddleston was actually Loki in disguise?_

 _I know it sounds weird but oops that's what we got fanfiction for!_

 _ **I was also wondering if i should make this a multichaptered story?**_

 _ **Please let me know if you want this to have more chapters :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Loki- or Tom, as of late, was _not_ enjoying himself on Midgard.

He could not see what his brother liked about this place, and the longer he stayed on that horrible planet, the more he began to hate it.

The people were all ignorant and unsocial, always tapping away at little boxes in their hands, _phones, he knew._

He knew what they were, he himself had one, but he only used it to text something on occasion or to research things about Midgard.

He so rarely used it, he couldn't figure out why humans spend so much time staring at their devices.

Loki had not met with the girl he had previously met at the café, apart from that afternoon where she showed him the neighbourhood, which he supposed was kind of fun in a he found himself thinking about her a lot lately.

Melissa, a wonderfull name, a typical name for a midgardian girl.

And while he was walking, and poundering the strange human oddities, he found himself in a neighbourhood he'd never been before. He looked around, a bit bewildered and sighed. This happened all the time lately. He was lost again.

He halted for a second, his thoughts wandering off to the girl again, remembering how she offered to show him around.

He had scoffed at the idea at first. _him, Loki of Jotunheim, In need of a tour guide?_

He was certain he would manage perfectly alone. But, as he slowly came to realise, Odin had really taken _all_ of his powers. Not a single spark of magic was left, so his sense of direction was not what it used to be. It used to be perfect,  
but

now it was like the rest of the humans, average. If not below average, Loki had also found out he was quite the clutz without his magical grace.

He was constantly tripping over his own feet and forgetting everything, occasiobally resulting in him getting locked out of his house and having to go to his neighboor. An old woman from in her late 70's named Debra. He quite liked her too, she always  
offered him cookies every time he went to visit her.

Hours passed as Loki wandered the streets, occasionally almost bumping into someone. He was deep in thought, wondering if he was ever getting home, when he actually bumped into someone.

A _tiny_ someone at that.

A small 'ouf' came from the person as Loki looked down and the person looked up.

Loki instantly recognised the girl as the girl from the café.

"Wow Tom! What a coincidence bumping into you, ahem, quite literally." She giggled and fixed her beanie, that had almost falled off her head.

"Yes, i suppose so." Loki agreed. It was still weird to hear her call him Tom when he was so used to being called Loki all his life.

"So how are you?" She asked with a smile, clearly trying to strike up a converstion.

Loki thought for a moment, silently deciding if he really wanted to talk to this person or he'd just ignore her and walk away.

He decided on the former, since she was one of the few people he'd met in the short time he'd been on Midgard.

Most importantly, the only one who didn't annoy the living daylights out of him.

"Quite well, what about you?" He answered.

"Oh i've been great, recently got a promotion! You're now looking at the new assistant manager." She said with a big smile.

Loki found himself smiling alongside her, sort of like a reflex. Her happines was contagious.

"So have you been able to get used to the neighbourhood?" She asked, shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat.

Loli fell silent for a moment, before shaking his head with a small laugh and looking at the ground. (* _Heh heh*anyone?)_

"Actually, no. I am afraid i'm rather lost at the moment, despite your excellent tour last week. Iwas just beginning to think about taking you up on your offer again. Maybe a second tour would be helpfull"

Melissa laughed and some dimplespopped up that Loki hadn't noticed before.

That's rather cute, for a Midgardian woman...

"I thought i could manage on my own, but it would seem i was terribly wrong about that." He grinned.

Melissa nodded and kept smiling, it would seem she never stopped smiling. There was always that grin on her face.

"Well, you can just pick a day, but not thursday because then i'll be at work the whole day." She said, nodding at him.

He grinned and nodded back.

"It would be nice to know my way around for a change." He replied.

"Great! is Friday okay with you?" She said, checking her wach.

Loki nodded, he couldn't think of anything he could possibly be doing on friday. He didn't have a job, friends, he didn't do anything besides wander around the city all day.

It would be nice to have some company for a change he supposed.

"Well great! I will see you on Friday then, i'll be there around three if that's okay with you."

When Loki nodded she smiled again and checked her watch a second time.

"Well then, i have to go now, those coffee beans ain't gonna order themselves! Bye Tom, See you on Friday." She said as she walked around him, going in the direction opposite of where he'd been going.

He watched her walk out of the street, turning the corner at the end and dissapearing from sight, only to realise _then_ that he was still, in fact, lost. And his chance at getting home before dinner was already gone.

He sighed, and decided to just start walking again and see where his feet led him.

It couldn't possibly get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out, it _could_ get worse, as not a minute later rain began to pour over his head, dripping off his nose and soaking him to the bone.  
He shivered as he made his way along the massive buildings to his left and to his right. Finally, after about half an hour of hell, he stumbled into a familliar neighbourhood. He smiled to himself and ran to his house, running up the small stairs to front door, almost slipping on the slippery stone.

Once inside, he slammed the door shut and made his way down the narrow hallway, still marvelling over how Odin had seemed to think of everything. It really did seem as though he had been linving there for some years.

Once uponstairs, he quickly threw off his wet clothes and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt of out the closet.  
His dripping wet hair was hanging _everywhere in his face_ and had formed a huge knotted ball on top of his head. Furious, he found a comb and got it through his hair, but not without a little pain. And with little i mean a lot. (You ladies and long haired gentelemen know the struggle)

His hair had always stayed perfectly in place no matter what he did. But  
he guessed it was part of his magic. Magic that was now gone. Annoyed, he thew it back and grabbed a pair of scissors from his cabinet, ready to take the whole thing off, when something stopped him.  
If he did this himself he would look like a fool, he should probably see a midguardian hairdresser instead of trying to do it himself. He might not have the elegance of his magic anymore, but he does still have his sense of pride.

So seeing a hairdresser was exactly what he did, as soon as the rain cleared of course.

When Loki sat in the chair, a middle aged woman behind him fiercely cutting off his hair, he thought of another reason why cutting off his hair was a pro instead of a con.  
He _had_ attacked New York after all, and he had been getting some curious glances from various people, and he supposed it was not from looking as good as he does.  
He might not have been mentioned in the media much, but there were definitely some pictures of him spread througout earth's magazines and so called 'internet sites' asking if he was a new superhero, or something else entirely.

Of course it was all silly human gossip, not having the intention to actually lead to something, but that didn't mean his face wasn't recognisable from papers. Not even all of the pictures were great quality anyway, most of them were just blurry stripes of gold and green flying by, no doubt taken by some human standing by and stupidly taking pictures instead of running for their life.

Loki sighed as he watched his black locks fall to the ground. When the woman was finished, she smiled and showed him the end result in a big mirror on the opposite wall from where Loki had been sitting.

To his great surprise, Loki saw that his normally long black hair had started to curl a little, small curls just breaking through the surface.

He thanked the woman and paid her for her service, stepping outside again. Pondering for a moment as to what to spend his time on.

He started to walk, deciding to take a stroll through the city, since that was all he seemed to do lately. Sunken deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realised he'd strolled in the direction of the café he met the girl at. Shrugging, he decided: why not? i need company anyway, and made his way over to the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

As he stepped into the warm little shop he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little, as the soft jazz music reached his ears, and the smell of freshly made coffee reached his nose.

Just like last time, he felt as though he stepped into a small living room that someone had opened for public use.

He took off his coat and made his way over the counter , checking if that girl Melissa was there. He frowned when he didn't see her behind the counter as usual.

He checked his watch, and was surprised to see it was already five past five. He shouldn't be surprised, it was already quite late, and from what he gathered she didn't work evenings. He ordered a cappuccino and had just taken a seat near one of the big windows, when he made eye contact with a guy sitting on the opposite booth to him. He was oddly dressed, with a baseball cap and leather jacket, and most peculiar the sunglasses on top of his nose. It had been a horrible day as far as weather went, not a ray of sunshine, so the decision to wear the sunglasses today seemed odd to Loki.

The guy broke eye contact first, and took a small black notebook from his pocket. He write something down swiftly and then put it away again, looking straight at Loki again. It was well getting awkward when suddenly the front door was swung open with force, and Loki's head snapped up to the maniac who had thrown open the door like that. Hardly to his surprise it was Mel, who stepped inside with a sheepish look on her face and ran straight to the counter, grabbing something mumbling a quick 'forgot my phone' to her co-worker, who just rolled her eyes.

She was already outside again before Loki could react, and he quickly gathered his stuff and ran out after her without thinking about it.

"Melissa!" He called out, stopping her and catching up to her. She was quite fast for such a small mortal.

Melissa smiled and met him halfway, stopping in front of the window to the coffee shop.

" Hi there Tom!" She greeted with a smile, wiping the hair out of her face.

"Hi, I saw you running in and eh, just thought I'd say hi." He stammered. Truth was he didn't really know why he went after her. She was about the only person he knew here.

Melissa laughed and quickly focused on his hair.

"I love what you've done with your hair." She said, reaching out to touch a small curl on top of his head. She had to stand on her toes to even reach his hair, and Loki smiled at her short height.

"Thank you, so how have you been?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Great! Not much has happened since you saw me two days ago." She said with a smirk.

Loki laughed and shook his head, looking at his shoes.

"Yes we do seem to run into each other a lot. Don't we?" he agreed.

"So where we you off to in such a hurry?" he continued.

"Oh Shit! I was off to my apartment, my niece is waiting for me, I'd promised to take her out today!"

She said, already turning around again to leave.

She stopped halfway, and turned to Tom again.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked, giving him a smile.

Tom didn't have to think long about that, and started following her to her apartment, away from the coffee shop. Unaware of the piercing gaze of the man with the sunglasses, who had been staring at the couple the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki wasn't sure how he came to be in this postition, but everything he had ever done, every descision he ever made had led him to this moment, this place and this time where he was stood in the middle of a small livingroom, on the third floor of a brooklyn apartment, watching a 23-year-old fighting her 5-year-old cousin for the TV-remote.

He wondered what happened in his life that led him here, but he decides to choke it up to fate.

The child was Melissa's family alright, she was feisty, and from what he'd seen in the 10 minutes since he's set foot in the apartment she was even more stubborn than her older cousin.

"I said give me the remote!" Mel yelled over the overly loud tv jingle that was playing on some or other children's network.

"No! come and get it!" the child screamed back.

"Emmy come on! I'm in charge here. I promise we'll go see the city today okay? Just give me the remote I need to watch the news first."

"Why the news is boring!" Emmy screamed back while running away from Melissa.

Tom watched the show in great interest, Midgardian children were certainly more stubborn and insolent than Asgardian children, who dare not speak up to their fathers. Well except than maybe Thor, always speaking before he thought. But then again he was always the dumber of the two.

Loki smirked at the couple, chasing each other around the small living room, in a fight over something so small.

When Melissa finally caught up to Emmy, she yanked the remote out of her tiny hands and blew a strand of hair out of her face, that had gotten loose in the wild goose chase.

It was only then that the child seemed to notice him standing next to the couch, and looked at her older cousin with a frown.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing in his general direction. Mel smiled.

"That's Tom, he's from London too, isn't that funny?" She said, sitting down on the couch.

Loki followed her example and took a seat next to her.

Melissa turned the volume down on the TV and turned to Tom.

"So this is Emmy, she's my sister's daughter. She moved to London before Emmy was born, so I don't see her that often. My sister has some business in the U.S at the moment, so I agreed to watch her for a few days. She's a handful as you've seen just now, but she's a sweetheart. I love her to bits."

She explained.

Loki looked at Emmy, who was playing with some dolls in the kitchen, keeping an eye on him, the strange man sitting on her cousin's couch.

He faked a smile for the child and she seemed to accept it for now, because she went back to her dolls and paid him no more mind. Mortals were so easy to manipulate.

He turned to Mel, who was swiftly switching channels, trying to find the news channel.

"Why would you want to watch the news so badly? I've heard it's quite boring." He said, stealing a glance at Emmy, who had proclaimed the news 'boring' minutes earlier.

"Well, I studied journalism, and I almost had a job. But… something happened, and I lost that chance. So I'm currently busy trying to find a job, but meanwhile I've taken the job at the coffee shop. It doesn't pay to well, so I try to stay updated on the news stories, so when the opportunity arises I can go to the interview prepared. Plus I get to improve my own journalism skills from watching others."

Loki nodded, but didn't really understand. He'd never understand the need for a job. Jobs were for peasants not for kings, not even princes for that matter.

"You're quite driven. That's good for a woman." He replied, thinking of Sif, who he was constantly reminded of when he saw this woman.

"Thanks. I guess." She said, as she finally found a news channel and turned the volume up again. It was covering a story on some political race Loki didn't really care about. He was already getting bored, and wondering for the third time how he ended up here, when another story was brought on, and the reporter mentioned an all too familiar name.

"Inventor Tony Stark has decided to oversee the damage done in the recent Avengers battle in the middle of New York City. The damage has been estimated to have a price tag of around 8 million dollars, and the billionaire has taken it upon himself to clean up and repair the city. What up until now has been done by small independent businesses, will now be overseen by Mr. Stark. A fact not everyone is all too happy about."

A video appeared from a man with a blue overall. He had a leathery face and was mostly bald, with rimples all over his forehead and around his eyes. Like the stress from the last few weeks had caught up to him.

"I lost my job, I could lose my house, my family. For what? Because the assholes that made this mess are the ones who now get paid to clean it up!"

"Geez. It's so conflicting." Mel sighs.

Loki gets snapped out of the report by her sudden words, and looks at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding why she would feel sympathy for someone she'd never even met.

"Well, we've all lost something in that battle, but some lost more than others. This guy seems to have it worse than others though. His job snatched away by the people who let the city get destroyed in the first place, but then again, they were just trying to defend the city. It's hard to pick sides when they're so close together."

Loki broke eye-contact and focused on the TV instead, where the reporter confirmed that Mr. Stark has yet to comment on the matter.

With that, the anchor closed the news and the channel went on to the sports section.

Mel stood up with a sigh and switched the TV off, telling Emmy to go put on her shoes.

When she was all dressed up and ready to go, Mel took Emmy's hand and closed the door behind her.

"Well, on to the city!"

"Yes!" Emmy cheered.

"On to the Avengers!" She added happily, making Loki's face drop.

"On to the what now?" He asked, as he continued to follow the two cousins down the road leading to Stark tower.

 **Hi there everyone it's me! Hadn't updated this in a while now, and was planning on discontinuing it because I originally intended for this to be a one-shot (but then I continued with it without any plotline or story idea whatsoever, which was pretty stupid.). So I didn't really have a story to it. But when I saw the stats this morning I saw that quite a few people seemed to be enjoying this, so I got thinking and made up a story and I'm ready to go! This isn't going to be super long though, as it's not a million dollar concept, but it's just going to be quick little fluffy Loki fic.**

 **as you can also see this chapter is a little longer than the previous one, and I intend to keep them this length for the remainder of the story (unless they are longer)**

 **so yeah, just wanted to say that real quick and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
